Saviors of the Sword
by hiphopd
Summary: EdgeMaster assembles a group of warriors to save the previous wielders of Soul Calibur from being sacrificed for their souls in a grand ritual to strengthen Soul Edge as well as to weaken the spirit sword and condemn its existence. During Soul Calibur IV
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, one and all. This is hiphopd. I've been a long hiatus from and I had been wanting to do this fanfiction for some time and now that I have some time off, I decided that now is the right time to write this and get it out of the way. I plan on making a follow up to this story, if all bodes well. Without further ado, I present to you, "Saviors of the Sword"_

"Saviors of the Sword"

Chapter 1:

Kilik had left from Ostrheinsburg after he not only unsuccessfully attempted to destroy Soul Edge but also leaving Xianghua behind as he planned. As he continued on his journey back to his master's hermitage, he couldn't feel anything but sorrow and disgust for himself, knowing that he had abandoned her but also subjected her to several dangers. He felt like she was a burden to him but despite this, Xianghua stood by his side no matter what the circumstance and was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. Kilik, reaching his destination, started to sigh as he walked up the stairs. Once he reached the top, there stood an elderly man, with long white hair wrapped in a ponytail, wearing white pants, tattoos, and a silver breastplate, his arms behind back, not facing him.

"Master." Kilik called out to the elderly man.

There was no response. Kilik had worried whether or not his failure to purify himself and destroying Soul Edge had reached his master.

"Master?" Kilik meekly called out.

"Back so soon?" Kilik's master asked with a tone of harshness.

Kilik was taken aback by his master's tone. He felt as if his master knew he was going to return with no kind of change or progress.

"Yes...Master." Kilik answered.

Kilik's master, appropriately named EdgeMaster, had turned to face Kilik. He saw how disheartened and melancholy he was.

"I had been expecting your arrival." EdgeMaster said as he observed Kilik's body language.

"What?" Kilik said with a surprised look on his face.

"There is much to discuss." EdgeMaster said hastily

"Come, there are others that are waiting." EdgeMaster added as he began walking towards the training hall.

Kilik, confused by his master's words, followed him to the training hall. Inside the training hall, five warriors were standing around, waiting for someone to walk through the door. The doors opened revealing EdgeMaster and Kilik right behind him.

"Fellow warriors!" EdgeMaster called out to them.

"I have recruited you all for the power of Soul Edge is peaking in power!" EdgeMaster added.

"With me is my student, Kilik." EdgeMaster continued.

"He will join you on your quest to destroy the demonic sword and save those who have once wielded the spirit sword, Soul Calibur from being sacrificed and to have the sword itself wiped away from existence." EdgeMaster addressed the warriors.

Kilik surveyed the warriors that were assembled in the training hall. From the following he saw:

-A young Greek woman, her hair in a ponytail wrapped by a bow, wearing a long blue coat tail jacket that concealed her body, pink shorts, long white boots and gloves, and elbow greaves, carrying only a sword and shield.

- A small girl with her hair in two ponytails, wearing a small green vest, a wind priestess hat tube top, , white transparent pants, and sandals carrying bladed tonfas.

-A Korean male wearing a green bandana concealing his spiky red hair, a Juok Chaplet necklace worn around his neck, tattoos on his arms, and baggy red pants with a green sash and shoes carrying a Dao sword.

- A Korean female with her hair in a braided ponytail wearing a green headband, a long sleeved top showing her midriff, and a long skirt revealing her right leg with matching boots as she carried her zanbatou/halberd weapon.

To Kilik, most of the warriors he saw were all foreign to him except one. A Ryukyuan man with his hair slicked back with only a thick single bang out in front wearing a sleeveless white jacket with white chaps and brown pants, black boots and a pendant with his nunchaku around his neck and draped over his shoulders.

"Maxi, what are you doing here?" Kilik asked the man with the sleeveless white jacket.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." He replied with a smirk.

"Who are these people?" Kilik asked him.

"Beats me, I was here when they all arrived." Maxi replied.

The blonde haired woman stepped forward to introduce herself.

"My name is Cassandra..." the blonde haired woman began.

"Cassandra Alexandra...nice to meet you." she said as she extended her hand to Kilik to shake.

Kilik shook the woman's hand as the small girl with the green vest approached him next.

"Greetings, I am Talim, wind priestess of Southeast Asia." the young woman said.

"She will be of great service to us as she is pure in heart and in mind." EdgeMaster interrupted.

Talim nodded as the the Korean man and woman stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"I am Seong Mi-Na." said the Korean woman.

"This is my travel companion and sparring partner, Hong Yun-Seong." Mi-Na said as she introduced the Korean man to her.

"The pleasure is all mines." Kilik said as he shook the hands of both Mi-Na and Yun-Seong.

Mi-Na observed Kilik's Kali Yuga with much interest.

"That's a very powerful staff you have there." Mi-Na began.

"Thank you." said Kilik

"Are you familiar with the Ling Sheng Su style?" Mi-Na asked.

"Yes, why is that?" Kilik asked.

"Your master had taught me that style not too long ago when I had met him." Mi-Na replied.

"Is that so? Then I might have to test your will against mines." Kilik retorted.

"There will be no such time for that." EdgeMaster stated.

"I have gathered you all here for the purpose of working together to save a select few who have championed themselves to wielding Soul Calibur." EdgeMaster continued.

"Their lives are in danger and as warriors that I have recruited for this task, I expect nothing more than all of you to work in a harmonious manner." EdgeMaster added.

"Working, with these guys? You gotta be kidding me!" Maxi began.

"Now, I can work with Kilik but the rest of these guys can take a back seat." Maxi added.

"Oh, really? Then you must think you can stop that whole army of evil." Yun-Seong said.

"Looks who's talking, the big shot who hasn't amounted to nothing." said Maxi.

"You take that back!" Yun-Seong replied as he drew his Dao sword.

"Yun-Seong!" Mi-Na said as she tried to pull him away from confronting Maxi

"Enough!" EdgeMaster yelled.

"How can any of you manage to destroy Soul Edge if all you want to is to destroy yourselves?" EdgeMaster continued.

Maxi and Yun-Seong looked away from each other in disgust and in shame.

"Now, the six of you must be a coherent and a cohesive force to exterminate Soul Edge and to perserve Soul Calibur in its fragile state." EdgeMaster continued.

"Master, we shall do our best to work together and eliminate Soul Edge, once and for all." Kilik said.

"I shall do so as well in order to save my sister and her family." said Cassandra.

"So will I." said Seong Mi-Na

"Count me in." said Yun-Seong

"Me too." said Maxi

"May the winds guide us to our destiny!" Talim declared.

"Then it is settled." said EdgeMaster

"Kilik, I want you and these warriors to head back into Ostrheinsburg and save those who once wielded Soul Calibur." EdgeMaster demanded.

"You owe it to yourself to save those who have championed the sword's will." EdgeMaster added as he looked at Kilik.

To Kilik, he knew what this meant. It was a chance to redeem himself to not just save Soul Calibur but to save Xianghua and purify his soul.

"Master, I will save her..." Kilik said.

EdgeMaster nodded. He opened the doors of the training hall and looked back at his student and the warriors he recruited.

"Your quest together begins." EdgeMaster declared

The warriors walked out of the training hall and began their journey together as they headed to Ostrheinsburg as their journey begun. EdgeMaster watched as they headed off into the horizon.

"Farewell, warriors..." EdgeMaster said to himself.

"May your journey be one of great understanding." He added as he headed back into the training hall.

_A/N: So that's Chapter 1, tell me what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

With the warriors now assembled for their journey, they looked towards two adequate leaders. Someone that would be logical but at the same time non-hesitant to head into battle.

"If there's anyone who should lead this group, it should be EdgeMaster's student." said Seong Mi-Na.

"You mean Kilik?" Yun-Seong asked.

"Yes, because he seems like he's rational enough to lead us along with Talim." Mi-Na added.

"Please, look at him, he looks like he can lead us into depression." Yun-Seong replied.

Kilik had been lost in thought ever since this new journey began. All he could ever think about in his mind is how he left Xianghua behind. He remembered it like it just happened not too long ago.

_***Flashback***_

_"Leave." _Kilik said in a cold manner.

_"This is my responsibility from now on." _He said with harshness in his tone.

_"Kilik, you promised me that we would destroy Soul Edge together, why are you changing your mind all of a sudden?" _Xianghua asked with concern and a hint of sadness in her voice.

_"I...can never tell you the reason why I chose this decision for myself." _Kilik sulked

_"Tell me, Kilik." _Xianghua demanded as she held back tears

_"Please, let me understand, so that I can at least help you." _Xianghua added as her voice started to crack up as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

_"No, and I won't let you understand my decision. Get out of my sight, Xianghua!"_ Kilik yelled as he attempted to destroy Soul Edge.

All Xianghua could do was stand idly. She wanted to help but she left Kilik's side, saddened and brokenhearted knowing that Kilik no longer wanted to be with her.

_***End of Flashback***_

A single tear streamed down Kilik's cheek as he thought back to that one moment. As the group headed towards India, Seong Mi-Na and Talim approached Kilik with the proposition of making him leader.

"Kilik!" Mi-Na called out to him.

Kilik was silent, almost distant from the group.

"Kilik!" Mi-Na called again.

At this point, Mi-Na got a little concerned about him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Kilik snapped out of his depressed state and addressed Mi-Na.

"I'm...fine." Kilik replied.

"Are you sure?" Mi-Na asked again.

"I am." Kilik replied

"What is it that you need?" Kilik asked.

"Talim and I thought that it would be good for our team that you would be our leader." Mi-Na replied with a warm smile.

"I'm not sure if I can be a leader." Kilik sighed.

"You have to trust in yourself as we trust in you and each other, isn't that what your master wanted us to do?" Mi-Na asked.

Kilik looked at Mi-Na and then Talim, who also gave him a warm smile.

"You think I can lead this team?" Kilik asked.

"You would rather have your friend or Yun-Seong leading the team?" Mi-Na replied with a question of her own.

"I will lead this team to the best of my ability." Kilik answered.

As the group reached India, they came across a search party that consisted of Ming palace guards and Ming soldiers. Amongst the search party was their leader, a Ming army general and his right hand man, a mercenary from Japan with his hair in a very large ponytail, wearing a brown leather sash holding up the armor that covered his right shoulder and arm, a large red rope that looped around his hakama as he carried his katana. Kilik saw the palace guards in the search party and it was obvious who they were looking for but Yun-Seong's eyes fixated towards the Japanese mercenary in a perturbed manner for he was the enemy of his homeland. As the group walked in their direction, the general, the mercenary, and a few soldiers stood in their way.

"Stop where you are!" demanded the General

"Get out of our way!" said Maxi

"You are in no demand to tell us such." said the General

"Oh, really?" said Maxi

"We do not want to use force against the likes of you but if we have to, we will leave no survivors in our wake." The General threatened

"I like to see you try." said Maxi.

As Maxi brandished his nunchaku, an army of Lizardmen were stalking about as they wandered around the area and hiding in alleyways.

"Guys, is it me or do I feel like we're surrounded all of a sudden?" Cassandra asked.

"What do you mean?" Talim responded

Just then, the Lizardmen jumped out from the alleyways and attacked the warriors and the search party.

"It's an ambush, we're under attack!" The General declared.

The warriors and the search party fought frantically against the heinous and vicious Lizardmen. Using her shield and sword, Cassandra managed to fight off some of the Lizardmen alongside Mi-Na and Talim. Kilik, Maxi, and Yun-Seong found themselves fighting both the Lizardmen and the search party as well. Yun-Seong found himself being overwhelmed by two Lizardmen as he fell over the dead bodies of slained Ming palace guards. Just as the Lizardmen were about to kill Yun-Seong and possibly devour him, the Japanese mercenary's katana slashed the Lizardmen's heads from their bodies. Yun-Seong was in shock that the mercenary that he harshly glared at as an enemy would even help him.

"You...saved me." said Yun-Seong in a surprised tone.

The mercenary ran off and decapitated more Lizardmen. Kilik and Maxi found themselves outnumbered and overwhelmed by the barrage of the Lizardmen and the equally frantic and overwhelmed search party. The General found himself wounded, struggling to make it an effort to fight back against Kilik and Maxi. As he was coughing up blood, The General glanced up and saw a Lizardman with blue scaly skin, wings sprouting out of his back, as it carried dual axes. Kilik and Maxi also saw the same creature as well.

"Kilik, look!" said Maxi as he pointed at the winged Lizardman

The General found himself staring down such a terrifying creature. As The General mustered up the strength to charge at the creature, the winged Lizardman spew scorching flames from its mouth, singeing The General until his remains were reduced to burnt flesh and skeleton. Kilik and Maxi watch as The General's charred body decay in front of them. The winged Lizardman let out a shrill roar, as if he was commanding the other Lizardmen to flee from the scene. As they did, the bodies of Ming palace guards and soldiers were strewn in a gory sight of spilled blood and devoured guts. Talim surveyed the damage and all she could do was drop to her knees and look in shock and sorrow at the massacred victims.

"My god..." said Cassandra as she also surveyed the damage

Seong Mi-Na held her hand to her mouth as she saw one soldier consistently cough up blood as he was severely injured in all his vitals. the soldier tried to fight for his life but couldn't any longer and expired in front of Mi-Na. Kilik, Yun-Seong and Maxi looked at the remains of the general and saw the rest of the dead bodies as Cassandra, Mi-Na and a mournful Talim heading their way. Yun-Seong hugged the mournful Talim as the warriors looked at their surroundings.

"So what now?" Mi-Na asked as she looked at Kilik.

Kilik broodingly looked around and saw the despair and concern in his teammates. Just then, the Japanese mercenary walked past the group as if he had no concern for the group at all.

"Wait..." Kilik called out to the Japanese mercenary

The mercenary stopped. Kilik turned around and wanted to address him.

"I want to thank you for helping us back there against those creatures." Kilik said.

"I want to know if you want to join us since the party you had joined were slain in battled?" Kilik asked.

The mercenary was silent but turned around and faced Kilik with a calm but serious expression on his face.

"Will you please join us, your power is much needed for our journey to save the people we care for the most." Kilik added in a sincere tone.

The mercenary looked about at Maxi, then Talim, Cassandra, Seong Mi-Na, and finally Yun-Seong. The mercenary then looked at Kilik and gave him his answer.

"Fine...I will join your cause." The mercenary said boldly.

"Thank you." said Kilik.

"What is your name, if I may ask?" Kilik added.

"My name...is Heishiro Mitsurugi." the mercenary said.

"Remember that name." He added.

With Mitsurugi now joining the group of warriors, Maxi addressed Kilik as to where their next destination was.

"So, where to?" Maxi asked.

"We head west to see what clues we can find with the connections between the Lizardmen attacking us and Soul Edge." said Kilik.

"Then it is westward we shall head." said Mitsurugi.

As the seven warriors headed westward, a woman wearing a red ninja tights, her hair in a ponytail, with her dual kodachi strapped to her back surveyed the warriors from atop of a building as they moved toward their next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

With Mitsurugi now joining the band of warriors, they had now left India and headed westward to Europe. Kilik and the other warriors had battled a throng of Lizardmen while trying to persuade and later had to fend off a now deceased search party. They had been traveling for 3 days until eventually they made their stop at Constantinople.

"Here we are, the crossroads between Europe and Asia." Maxi said with a smirk.

Constantinople was a bustling city with marketplaces, exotic dancers, shops, bars, and inns. The rest of the warriors decided to take a break for a while and to relieve their minds off of the ensuing battle they had back in India while Kilik and Mitsurugi remained on guard for any suspecting danger. Mitsurugi had been on alert ever since he joined this new group and it made Kilik felt tense also.

"Do you have the feeling that we're being watched?" Mitsurugi asked.

Kilik surveyed the area and glanced at several suspicious characters walking about.

"I'm pretty sure none of them aren't concerned about us." Kilik replied.

"Not them..." said Mitsurugi as he looked up at the sky.

Kilik also looked up at the sky to see what Mitsurugi was trying to see.

"There's absolutely nothing up there that is watching us." said Kilik.

As Kilik and Mitsurugi, were still surveying the area, Maxi and the rest of the warriors are enjoying their meals inside a tavern as they rested after traveling. They later turned their attention to Kilik and Mitsurugi, who were still standing outside.

"What do you think those two are doing?" Cassandra asked.

"If anything, they look like they're either sightseeing or just asking someone to pickpocket them." Maxi replied

Everything seemed calm for the moment, then all of a sudden, the ground started to tremor from the sounds of loud thuds, causing people to panic.

"What was that?" Kilik asked.

Kilik and Mitsurugi's alertness and awareness heighten thereafter. They looked to see where the tremors were coming from. The tremors gotten louder and harder as the ground to started to shake even more, causing people to scramble in confusion. Inside the tavern, Maxi and the rest of the warriors headed outside to where Kilik and Mitsurugi were standing.

"What the hell is going on?" Maxi asked.

"Is there some sort of earthquake going on?" Yun-Seong asked.

"Don't know what's causing it." Kilik answered.

"Look!" yelled Talim as she pointed towards the source of the tremors.

As the people were screaming and running away from the billowing smoke and debris made by the tremors, a giant group of golems, all disfigured, horrifying in nature, carrying giant axes began swinging them wildly as they knocked over carts, left holes in buildings and maiming people in half as they marched on their path of destruction. The warriors got a glimpse of these hideous behemoths as they continued on their warpath.

"We are Astaroth, servants of Soul Edge!" The golems chanted as they stomped and pillaged through the city.

"Astaroth?" Cassandra said to herself.

"Servants of Soul Edge?" said Mi-Na.

"They must have some connection with the Lizardmen attacking us." said Kilik .

"We are Astaroth, servants of Soul Edge!" The golems chanted once again.

"I don't care what the hell their names are, let's send these freaks back to the hell hole they came from!" Maxi declared.

"The pirate's right..." Mitsurugi added as he brandished his katana.

"I've been dying to let out my pent up aggression." he added

The warriors charged fiercely towards the behemoths, engaging them in combat. The golems managed to knock back the warriors, sending them flying to the ground.

"Worthless humans!" One of the golems bellowed.

As the golems marched toward the warriors, Mitsurugi and Maxi managed to get back up to confront them.

"Maxi, Mitsurugi!" Kilik called out to them.

As the two charged towards the golems, a red flash across the sky caught Mitsurugi's attention. To the samurai, he knew what this meant.

"She's here..." He said to himself.

Maxi did his best to subdue the golems but was pushed back into an oncoming Yun-Seong. Kilik caught up to Mitsurugi as he stood idly as the other warriors engaged the massive behemoths.

"Mitsurugi, what are you doing?" Kilik asked.

"She's here..." Mitsurugi responded, not looking at Kilik.

"She's here, who is she?" Kilik asked.

As the rest of the warriors fought on against the golems, they were being overwhelmed by their opposers as Cassandra, Mi-Na, and Yun-Seong were sent flying back to the ground, landing where Kilik and Mitsurugi were standing.

"Hey, will you two stop sight seeing and help us!" yelled Yun-Seong

As Kilik and Mitsurugi were interrupted by Yun-Seong, they looked to see their allies getting wailed on by the seemingly indestructible golems. Cassandra held her shield up to stop the onslaught of one of the golems from doing any damage.

"A little help!" Cassandra yelled as she looked towards Kilik and Mitsurugi.

The samurai charged back into battle as he leapt on Cassandra's shoulders, jumped at the golem and slashed on of the golems in a diagonal slant, hitting it in the jugular and the chest, killing it.

"Hey, thanks." said Cassandra

Mitsurugi, ignoring Cassandra's gratitude, went after the next golem. Maxi began to struggle as he was being overwhelmed by the golems once again. As Maxi laid injured, the lead golem, wearing an executioner's mask, his heart exposed out of his chest, draped in spikes and leather carrying his axe looked at the injured nunchaku wielder.

"May your soul singe in the fires of the underworld!" He declared as he raised his axe, ready to strike Maxi.

As the golem was about to strike Maxi, a blinding flash of red distracted the golem from ending the Ryukyuan pirate.

"What the?" The golem said as the the blinding flash went past him.

He looked towards the other golem who stood motionless until his upper body fell from its lower body. The lead golem was surprised as he saw the person responsible for this. It was the same woman, wearing her red ninja tights, her hair in a ponytail, with her dual kodachi strapped to her back who observed the warriors as they were leaving India.

"You'll pay with your life!" The golem yelled as he charged towards the ninja. As he did, the ninja effortlessly flipped over her would be attacker. As the golem charged again, the ninja dodged his attacks with some of her own, leaving slits and cuts on the golems lower abdomen to his legs. As the ninja was about to go in for the kill, Mitsurugi stopped her from doing so, causing the golem to regain his footing and strength to knock Mitsurugi and the ninja away from him.

"Retreat!" yelled the lead golem.

"We shall kill these vermin another day!" the lead golem added as his army heeded his words.

"Get back here, you cowards!" Maxi yelled as Kilik and Cassandra was helping him up.

As the golems retreated, the warriors picked themselves up after the battle. Mitsurugi and the red clad female ninja engaged each other in a standoff. As Mitsurugi and the ninja were about to draw their weapons to fight each other, Kilik intervened.

"Stop!" Kilik yelled.

Mitsurugi ignored the monk's plea and brandished his weapon first.

"This time, I swear you die." Mitsurugi said in a cold tone.

"Killing me won't do you any good, it's best to take your friend's heed." The ninja warned Mitsurugi

As Mitsurugi charged at the ninja, ready to cut her down, Kilik's bo staff got in the way of the attack as the ninja leapt and stood on both their weapons. The ninja acrobatically jumped off their weapons and folded her arms as she looked at both men.

"Why did you stopped me?" Mitsurugi asked Kilik.

"She was helping us defeat those golems." Kilik answered.

"We could've beaten them without her help." Mitsurugi scolded.

"Even if you attempted such a feat, it would've all been in vain." the ninja said.

"And what if we survived?" Mtsurugi asked.

"You'll still be dead." Taki answered in a harsh manner

"Why you?" Mitsurugi gritted as Kilik held him back.

"Look, forgive my friend for his intrusion and illogical decisions." Kilik responded.

"I want to say thank you for helping us fend off those golems." Kilik continued.

"My name is Kilik and I am with a group of warriors heading to Ostrheinsburg to save Soul Calibur from being destroyed forever." He added.

"Will you help us, whoever you are?" He asked.

The ninja looked at Kilik and saw the sincerity from within him. Then, she made her decision.

"Yes, yes I will help you in your cause." The ninja said.

"What is your name?" Kilik asked.

"I am Taki." she said

"Great to have you with us, Taki." Kilik said.

"It is my honor to join your band." Taki said with a small smile.

"Even if someone disagrees." Taki added as she looked at Mitsurugi.

As Taki joined the group, ignoring Mitsurugi's disdain for the female ninja. The group continued heading westward


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

With Taki now joining the group of heroic warriors sans Mitsurugi's protest, the warriors themselves continued their travels, eventually reaching Athens. Cassandra, who had been feeling home sick ever since her journey, sprinted towards the city limits.

"Wait up for us!" Mi-Na called out.

The other warriors caught up with Cassandra as they arrived in Athens.

"I'm finally home." Cassandra said.

"We can see that." Maxi responded

"Now, I need to find my sister." Cassandra said.

"Your sister?" Mi-Na asked.

"Yes, she has to be here somewhere, I just know it." Cassandra replied in a concerned tone.

Cassandra had been away from Athens ever since her journey to not only destroy Soul Edge but to save her sister, Sophitia from its macabre influence. She could never forget the day that her life changed when she saw how afflicted Sophitia was.

_***Flashback***_

_Sophitia stood right in front of the demonic sword, Soul Edge. Her will was weakening as the sword itself spoke to her._

_"Wield me and your children shall live!" The demonic sword demanded._

_Hesitant, Sophitia was about to grab the sword itself when a voice called out to her. _

_"Sophitia, no!" It was Cassandra. _

_"Put the sword down!" Cassandra pleaded. _

_"I...I can't" said Sophitia. _

_"I won't let you become a servant of that damn sword!" Cassandra yelled as she charged at her sister. _

_Just as she was about to strike, a ring like blade flew across the sky, stopping Cassandra in her tracks. She looked to her left and saw a rather strange looking woman wearing her brown hair in two pigtails, her clothes slightly tattered, revealing almost her entire body holding the ring blade._

_"Nah uh uh, we don't want to ruin this moment now do we?" The strange woman said with a creepy smile. _

_Just then, Sophitia had became influenced by Soul Edge's evil aura and started to attack Cassandra, sending her on the ground. Cassandra had now found herself ambushed as not only her sister, grasping Soul Edge firmly but the strange woman also joined in, leaving Cassandra no choice but to flee rather than get killed. _

_***End of Flashback***_

Cassandra sighed. She surveyed the area in hopes of looking for sister. There was not a trace of her in sight.

"Dammit, she has to be here, somewhere." Cassandra said as she gritted her teeth.

"Don't worry, Cassandra, we shall find your sister." said Talim.

"I hope so." said Cassandra.

The warriors aided Cassandra in her search for Sophitia, eventually stopping at a harbor.

"We've looked everywhere and still nothing." said Cassandra.

"It's hopeless!" she added.

Just as the warriors were about to leave, a ghastly looking ship pulled up to the harbor.

"What the hell?" said Maxi as he looked at the ghost ship arriving their way.

The rest of the warriors also looked at the arriving ghost ship as it slowly appeared into view. Once the ship came to a complete stop, there appeared a beautiful woman with glowing blonde hair with three feathers clipped onto it wrapped in a low ponytail, wearing a white transparent dress with cleavage showing, a blue sash wrapped around the dress, and white sandals carrying a sword and shield. Cassandra knew who this person was.

"Sophitia!" Cassandra called out.

As Cassandra raced towards the ship, a bullet flew out of nowhere as it ricocheted near Cassandra's feet, startling her. The warriors were alerted by this and were cautious as to what imposing danger awaited them.

"Where did that bullet come from?" Yun-Seong asked.

"Don't know but I have a bad feeling we may find out." Kilik replied.

Cassandra looked frantically at her sister, who displayed a blank look on her face. It was like staring into a dead person's eyes.

"Sophitia, it's me, Cassandra" Cassandra called out again.

Sophitia's blank expression remained but another bullet flew in her direction, hitting her shield, causing her to back away.

"That's it, I've had enough of this!" Mitsurugi gritted.

The samurai hastily charged in, and as he did, another bullet flew in his direction, slightly grazing him.

"Do you really want to kill yourself?" a grizzled yet horrifying voice called out.

"Who is that?" Mi-Na asked.

"It...can't be." said Taki.

Out from the mist of the ghost ship with bold engraving as "The Adrian", emerged a purple-skinned man with a full white beard and pupilless eyes, wearing a long black sleeveless trench coat, black baggy pants, a pirate captain's hat with a purple eye in the front, and brown boots as he carried a short sword in his right hand and a pistol sword in his left hand as he grinned evilly at the warriors.

"Cervantes!" Taki yelled.

Cassandra, Mitsurugi and the rest of the warriors were just as shocked to see the once demised Cervantes now brought back to life.

"Surprised to see me? Well, neither am I?" said Cervantes with a smirk.

"And this time, I didn't come alone." Cervantes added as several undead pirates emerged alongside their captain and Sophitia.

"Men, attack!" ordered Cervantes

The pirates leapt from the ship and onto the harbor engaging the warriors in battle.

"Great, that's just what we needed, more adversaries." said Yun-Seong.

"Just keep fighting!" Kilik responded to Yun-Seong.

The ensuing battle seemed to favor the warriors but once Cervantes and Sophitia got involved, the momentum started to shift in the opposite direction. Coldly and devoid of emotion, Sophitia stalked her way towards Cassandra. She pointed her sword in her direction, signaling other crew mates not to attack her.

"Back away, she is mine." said Sophitia.

Cassandra was paralyzed with fear. She had never seen Sophitia like this before and it scared her.

"Die, Cassandra." said Sophitia.

As Sophitia charged to strike down her sister, Taki intervened, using her Rekki-Maru to block Sophitia's attack.

"You will not stop me from devouring her soul." Sophitia said.

Taki struggled to stop Sophitia but she had gotten stronger with each attempt Taki made of blocking her attack.

"Fine, then you will die with her as well." Sophitia added.

Sophitia spun around and knocked Taki down with her shield. With Taki phased and on the ground, Sophitia resumed making her way to Cassandra.

"What's the matter, Cassandra? Don't you wish to embrace me?" Sophitia asked.

Cassandra engaged Sophitia in combat, doing what little she could to overcome her sister's negative influence but each time, she was knocked away like an inferior opponent that she had presented herself to be.

"Come on, Cassandra, is that the best you could do?" Sophitia inquired.

As Cassandra tried to her best to overcome her fear of possibly killing her own sister or worse, being killed herself. The rest of the warriors found themselves fighting against a rather faster, more violent Cervantes.

"What's the matter, can't any of you keep up?" Cervantes gloated as he levitated from the ground.

Kilik, Maxi and Mitsurugi stood up to confront the dreaded pirate as he laughed at the three of them.

"Surely, you don't think you can withstand another round of punishment from me?" Cervantes smirked.

Cervantes saw just how badly damaged Kilik and Maxi were and how Mitsurugi was protecting his exposed shoulder from potentially getting shot at. Like a bird of prey, looking for its victim to swoop up and devour, Cervantes aimed his pistol sword directly at Kilik's left knee as he was trying to balance himself on his Kali Yuga.

"Farewell, worthless peon!" Cervantes declared as he pulled a trigger and shot a bullet from his pistol sword.

As the bullet traveled at an accelerated speed, Mitsurugi, with all his might, pushed Kilik out of the way as the bullet struck Mitsurugi in the armor of his leg.

"Damn you, pathetic samurai!" bellowed Cervantes.

Mitsurugi yelped in pain. Kilik saw this and was about to help his fallen ally but was stopped by an flying bullet hitting the ground. He looked up and saw Cervantes ready to aim another bullet at him.

"This time, I swear you die!" declared the pirate.

As the bullet left the chamber of the pistol sword aiming to take out Kilik, a blinding blur of green and purple intercepted the bullet.

"What was that?" Maxi asked.

"I don't know." Kilik responded.

The green and purple blur turned out to be another warrior. A mysterious looking warrior with his entire face and head concealed by a frightening Japanese mask wearing green armor and purple hakama pants similar to a samurai, a flag strapped to his back carrying a katana, wakizashi, and sashimono with a dark aura. His stance was like that of a ninja and a kabuki actor.

"We meet again, foul soul of the seas!" the mysterious warrior replied.

"You again!" Cervantes gritted.

"Yes, it is I, Yoshimitsu!" The mysterious warrior declared.

"I shall send you back to depths you have crawled from." Yoshimitsu added.

"Not if I bring you with me myself." Cervantes replied.

Cervantes used his Geo De Ray attack, spiraling violently towards Yoshimitsu. The samurai like ninja teleported as he avoided the attack.

"Where the hell did he go?" Maxi asked.

"Good question." Yoshimitsu replied.

The warriors all looked up and saw Yoshimitsu, standing on top of a building.

"Get down here and fight me!" yelled Cervantes.

"Why hasn't thou done so before I made my heroic arrival?" Yoshimitsu answered.

Cervantes, in his frustrated state, shot at Yoshimitsu but the samurai like ninja teleported before the bullets could even hit him.

"Where are you now, coward?" Cervantes bellowed.

"Perhaps, thou should look towards his opposite direction." Yoshimitsu replied.

Cervantes turned around and saw the same bullets he shot out of his pistol sword aiming for him, grazing him in his exposed chest.

"Damn you, Yoshimitsu, damn you to hell!" Cervantes bellowed as he called back for his men and Sophitia. The crew headed back to The Adrian.

"We shall settle our dispute once and for all when the blood moon ritual commences in Ostrheinsburg!" Cervantes yelled.

"Ostrheinsburg? Blood Moon Ritual?" Kilik thought to himself.

As The Adrian sailed off into the hazy mist, Kilik was left wondering what Cervantes meant about a blood moon ritual and Ostrheinsburg. As he did, he saw Maxi helping up the other warriors while Yoshimitsu knelt over Mitsurugi.

"Now, stead fast thy honorable warrior." Yoshimitsu said.

"Perhaps, I should hold him down." Taki added.

"Good idea." Yoshimitsu replied.

Yoshimitsu, with his bare hands, managed to get the lodged bullet out of Mitsurugi's leg armor.

"There we are." Yoshimitsu said as Mitsurugi winced in pain.

Finally, Yoshimitsu began to wrapping a cloth around Mitsurugi's leg, followed by performing a mystic healing chant that would ease the pain. Meanwhile, as Maxi managed to get the warriors back on their feet, he looked over to Kilik, who was still analyzing the connections of Soul Edge, Ostrheinsburg, and a blood moon ritual that Cervantes had mentioned.

"Ostrheinsburg? Blood Moon Ritual? Does this have something to do with Soul Edge?" Kilik thought.

Then it finally dawned on Kilik what was to come.

"...No, not Xianghua." Kilik had came to the realization that his abandonment of Xianghua had lead to her and other wielders of Soul Calibur to be captured and set up to be sacrificed for Soul Edge's lust for ultimate supremacy to vanquish Soul Calibur

"Hey, Kilik, what are you standing around for? Cassandra looks like she needs help!" said Maxi.

Kilik's concentration and analyzing was interrupted by Maxi's observation as he saw Cassandra, strickened with fears, tears running down her cheeks as she was scratched by Sophitia's sword.

"Cassandra, you're hurt." Kilik replied.

Kilik, with the aide of Talim and Yoshimitsu, managed to heal Cassandra's physical wounds but not her mental. She had came face to face with Sophitia, however, it was not the same Sophitia she had remembered. Cassandra wept some more as Talim hugged her. As Yoshimitsu was about to leave, Kilik and Taki stopped him.

"Yoshimitsu." Kilik called out to him.

"We appreciate your help and ask of you will join our brigand to stop Soul Edge from devouring Soul Calibur." Kilik added.

Taki nodded, approving of the ideal of having Yoshimitsu joined their cause.

"For me to join such a valor cause of rightousness? Thou hast made thy decision to quarrel alongside new allies and to vanquish the macabre that stand within the path of light." Yoshimitsu declared.

"In other words, you're joining us?" Mitsurugi asked.

"Correct, strong ally." Yoshimitsu replied.

A sigh of relief came over the warriors. Their resolve unwavering and ever strengthening, they now set out on their journey once again, this time to prevent a blood moon ritual from extinguishing Soul Calibur forever.

"Xianghua, I will save you." Kilik said to himself as the warriors and their new ally march forth


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Within the town of Ostrheinsburg inside a castle, An azure knight with a deformed left arm and blood red eyes that glowed from his helmet, holding the demonic sword, Soul Edge, sat on his throne rather impatiently awaiting word from one of his generals. The throne room doors swung open as the Lead Golem of the Astaroth Army and the winged Lizardman walked towards the knight and as they stopped at the throne, both knelt down on one knee, his head lowered.

"Do you have any news to report?" The Azure Knight asked.

"Yes, my lord." The Lead Golem replied.

"What news do you bring of our campaign?" The Azure Knight asked.

"There were a group of warriors that we've encountered during the campaign that have contested us in battle." The Lead Golem replied.

"Warriors? Were they of any difficulty?" The Azure Knight inquired.

"These warriors prevented us from fulfilling our tasks of dominance, my lord." The Lead Golem answered

"I will not accept such failure from my minions!" The Azure Knight yelled as he banged his fist on the armrest of the throne.

"Forgive us, my lord, for we will not fail you a second time." The Lead Golem replied.

"Enough!" The Azure Knight bellowed.

"Send for me my other generals!" The Azure Knight demanded

One of the druids struck a large bell four times, signaling the allies, or generals, for The Azure Knight to meet him in the throne room. One by one, they were assembled as they reached the throne room. Along with the Lead Astaroth and the Winged Lizardman, not only was there Cervantes and Sophitia, there were also the following:

- A tall, lanky french blonde man with hair at shoulder length, his eyes were red as the blood he drank, wearing a hunter green coat with gold trim, ruffles over his black dress shirt, matching black pants and gloves, silver boots with a bat motif on it carrying a rapier.

-A small yet innocent and frail young girl with the same red eyes as the french blonde man but instead of malice that were in her eyes, there was sadness, almost a hint of pain in them with her hair in drilled pigtails, wearing a lolita gothic dress with knee high stockings and boots and rose choker, also carrying a rapier as she stood by the french blonde's side.

-An old blind Italian man with a bald head, wearing steampunk goggles with an extra lens strapped at the top of his head, a gold plated sado masochistic attire, and a strap around his mouth, wielding twin katars strapped to his hands.

As the Azure Knight observed his allied generals, there was someone missing fron the lineup. Someone he knew would be a reliable yet loyal source being his eyes and his ears.

"Where is Tira?" The Azure Knight inquired.

At first, there was silence. No one said a word.

"Where is Tira?" The Azure Knight inquired again

Suddenly, a female voice called in a jolly tone.

"Coming, my liege." The female voice called.

Out from the shadows of the throne room emerged the strange looking woman wearing her brown hair in two pigtails, her clothes slightly tattered, revealing almost her entire body holding the ring blade, skipping towards The Azure Knight.

"Finally, you have arrived." The Azure Knight

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my liege." Tira smiled.

"My allies, my generals, slaves to Soul Edge." The Azure Knight began with his speech.

"For many years, we have waged war with one another fighting over the one sword that has granted power and has granted us pain. Then, came the spirit sword, Soul Calibur and its many chosen champions to oppose our cause. Now that Soul Calibur has weakened and its champions, defeated and captured, now is the time to once and for all vanquish those who oppose our mission, those who mettle with our might, and those who stand for the meek and not the malicious. We shall sacrifice each champion Soul Calibur has chosen, to weaken its spirit, to shatter its will, and for Soul Edge to exterminate it from existence!" The Azure Knight's speech had an impact on the many allies of Soul Edge.

"Tira, send for the druids!" The Azure Knight demanded.

"Yes, my liege." Tira replied in a jolly tone.

Outside the castle walls, a flock of druids stood outside congregating with one another in silence. Just then, Tira arrived to meet the druids.

"Hello, there!" Tira greeted them with a smile.

"The Azure Knight request your presence immediately." Tira added as she skipped away.

As the druids were lining up to head into the castle's secret entryway, a tall, platinum blonde haired woman, wearing a purple leather S&M bodysuit, matching boots with gold armor accessories carrying a whip sword, hid behind the bushes in the forest as she saw looked to take out the last druid in the lineup, silently and unnoticed. The woman looked at her sword as it uncoiled like a snake as she whispered to it.

"Use stealth, my sword." demanded the woman.

Her demand was heard as the edge of the sword flew across the sky with blinding speed taking out the last druid, hitting him in the neck, causing an entrance and exit wound as his jugular collapsed. The other druids heard a loud thud, stopped and looked around to see their fallen brother, dead. They looked around to see where the assailant or the object that took out their fallen brother came from. Before they could even get a clue on what happened, Tira called out to them again.

"Hey, come on! My liege awaits!" She yelled at them as they reformed their line again, heading into the secret entryway of the castle.

As the druids were heading into the castle, the sharp edge of her whip sword retracted back to her as she emerged out of the bushes and discarded the fallen druid of his robe. Ivy quickly wore the robes and headed inside before the entryway closed. Inside, the druids' heads were lowered as they walked on the torch lit passageway, heading into the throne room of the castle. They are stopped by Tira, who hands the lead druid a key to the dungeon.

"Make sure those prisoners' wills have weakened enough for the ritual." said Tira.

the woman with the whip sword, seeing Tira handing the lead druid the key to the dungeon, had to follow him as soon as she could.

"Now the rest of you, move it!" Tira ordered as the druids continued on their way to the throne room. the womam quickly glanced at the lead druid opening the dungeon door. She looked around for an opening where she could hide and saw one, near the chemistry lab. She snook out of line and spied on the lead druid as the door began to open. As the lead druid began to close the door, the woman quickly and carefully moved past the dungeon door closing in on her. Inside, the lead druid stopped in his tracks, having a feeling that someone was also in the dungeon with him as well. He turned around and saw another druid, or so what he perceived to be a druid. The druid in front of him disrobed, revealing herself to him as she uncoiled her whip sword, used it as a whip and wrapped the blades around his neck, strangling him until he passed out. With the lead druid taken out, the woman looked around and saw three prisoners locked inside separate cells:

-To the woman's left, she saw a young man with long blonde hair,a visible scar going in a vertical direction in his left eye, wearing medieval knight armor, chained up to a wall. To the woman, she knew who this man was.

"Siegfried." she said softly.

-To her right, she saw another man, wearing robes similar to that of a mystic or holy man, his head bald, his features were of African origin (although this was his current incarnation) with a visible tattoo around his right eye, which is actually gold and is said to hold his mortality, enabling him to reincarnate as he laid unconscious, apparently from an overwhelming battle. The woman knew this man as well.

"You've finally been beaten, huh, Zasalamel." she said with a lack of pity in her tone

-In the middle of the dungeon was a cell that held a young Chinese woman, her hair was short in the back with a purple lotus flower in it and had bunches in front, wearing a purple butterfly choker, a white terry smocked top revealing her midriff with blue trim and purple lace, matching shorts, matching jacket, long one finger purple gloves, white knee high socks with blue ribbon tied in a bow at the top of the socks, and slippers also chained to a wall. The woman walked up to the cell and saw that her cheeks were wet with the tears she had cried, apparently from sorrow and despair. The woman also knew who she was as well.

"Poor, poor, Xianghua." she said with a hint of sympathy for her.

Just as she was about to leave, the dungeon door opened behind her. The woman turned around and saw the tall lanky french man and his companion, rapiers in hand.

"Well, Amy, what do we have here?" the lanky french man inquired.

"None of your concern, Raphael." The platinum blonde haired woman responded.

"Well, how rude of you to intrude on our abode." Raphael said as he walked towards the the woman.

"I guess I'll have to deal with you myself. " Raphael added as he brandish his rapier.

"Hmph, I have ways of dealing with you." The woman said as her whip sword uncoiled.

Raphael stood back for a moment, knowing what that sword was capable of.

"Ivy Valentine, your sword may exceed its reputation but your life, however, has exceeded its limit on its expiration." Raphael declared.

Raphael bravely lunged towards Ivy but her whip sword deflected any attack he had. Ivy countered Raphael's attack every time until Ivy herself used her own offense. Raphael began to back peddle for a bit until falling over himself.

"For someone who talks more about grace and elegance, you sure are aloof." Ivy smirked.

"Damn you, pretentious harlot." Raphael growled

"And now, your demise is at hand." Ivy declared.

As Ivy was about to deliver the fatal blow to Raphael, Amy, using her rapier, deflected Ivy's attack and used her pokes and strikes to send Ivy back a little. With Raphael now back on his feet, the numbers gained in the favor of the rapier wielders as they closed in on her. Ivy managed to gain some ground by flailing her whip sword around, managing to back away Raphael and Amy. As Ivy managed to get some breathing space, it would all go away as quickly as it did. Siegfried was starting to wake up as the battle ensued. This caused Ivy to look in his direction, leaving an opening for Raphael and Amy leaving lacerations across her body, followed by Raphael using a knee to her gut and a downward kick, connecting with the top of her head.

"Ivy!" Siegfried yelled.

Raphael turned and face the imprisoned knight as he smirked.

"No need to fear, worthless prisoner." Raphael began.

"She will be sacrificed alongside you but in a more gory manner." Raphael added.

As Amy observed Ivy's prone body, she had noticed that the whip sword started to move on its own as it coiled up like a snake, ready to strike. As Raphael turned away from Siegfried, the whip sword lunged for Raphael, causing him to deflect the flying blades, only to get a couple of times before stumbling over. Amy dashed over to Raphael, who was wounded and as she did, Ivy was right behind her and delivered a swift kick to the back of her head, knocking her out.

"That better show you who not to mettle with." Ivy snapped.

As Ivy was about to leave, Siegfried called out to her.

"Ivy!" Siegfried called out to her.

"Yes, Siegfried." Ivy responded.

"Please, get me out of here, I must find Soul Calibur." Siegfried pleaded.

"Later." Ivy said as she began to cloak herself in druid robes.

"Later? Why now?" Siegfried asked.

Ivy hesitated for a moment but searched the unconscious druid and found his key.

"Okay, now release me and let me find Soul Calibur." Siegfried demanded.

"I would but it wouldn't be fair to Zasalamel and Xianghua." Ivy replied.

"For now, I will keep watch over you three and make sure no other problems occur." Ivy added.

Ivy took the key, hid the druid behind a barrel and exited out of the dungeon, standing guard and making sure her plan to prevent Siegfried, Zasalamel and Xianghua from being killed stayed the course.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

As the warriors continued on their journey to Ostrheinsburg, they had arrived at a nearby village, just a mile away from where the aforementioned town was.

"It's best we rest here for the night." said Kilik.

"I don't know, this place looks sort of creepy." said Yun-Seong.

The village itself was preparing for some kind of festival, paying homage to the night sky and circling red paint on their doors, drawing eyes on buildings and screams of chaos as the villagers torched belongings on fire.

"Something's up, and I don't like this one bit." said Cassandra.

"Whatever plans they have going on, I don't like it." said Mitsurugi.

"Hey, Kilik, does this all have something to do with that whole Blood Moon ritual thing Cervantes mentioned?" Mi-Na asked.

"It could be or in some connection to it." Kilik responded.

"Well, let's find an inn somewhere." said Kilik

"Forget finding an inn, let's just get the hell out of here!" said Maxi.

As the warriors carefully treaded along the streets of the village, the sound of screeching ravens filled the air as it started to catch their attention.

"Oh great, ravens." shuttered Cassandra.

"Come on, we get out of here!" said Yun-Seong.

"Remain calm, everyone." said Kilik.

"How can we?" Taki asked.

"These villagers look like they may attack us rather than let us through." Taki added.

"Thy fellow ninja is right!" Yoshimitsu chimed in.

"Thou does not trust such like especially when we are near our destination!" Yoshimitsu added.

As Kilik was being convinced by Taki and Yoshimitsu, a young man, looking rather possessed and deprived, started shaking as he walked towards the group.

"You will not stop him, you will not stop him." the young man chanted quietly.

The young man's eerie chants caught the attention of the warriors as he approached him dragging his feet, slithering on the ground.

"You will not stop him, you will not stop him." the young man chanted again.

The warriors were on their guard in case of an attack.

"This doesn't look good." said Cassandra.

"Who does he mean by him?" Maxi asked.

As the young man got closer to the warriors, his foreboding chant grew louder and louder, his eyes turning blood red.

"You will not stop him, you will not stop him." The young man chanted.

"Him...you mean?" Kilik inquired as he looked at the young man.

Just then Kilik's pendant glowed as he looked at the young man. To Kilik, he saw that this individual was overcome by Soul Edge's malicious influence.

"You will not stop him, you will not stop him, you will not stop him!" The young man screamed as he lunged towards the warriors.

The young man tackled Cassandra, pinning her to the ground. He was about to bite her, possibly infecting her with Soul Edge's influence when Maxi made the save, kicking him in the gut.

"I'll show you someone you can't stop!" Maxi declared.

As the young man lunged for Maxi, Kilik managed to stop him in his tracks, placing his Kali Yuga in his way. The young man stumbled and was held down by Kilik, who was struggling to keep him that way.

"A little help!" Kilik called out.

Yun-Seong and Taki assisted Kilik, holding the young man down for him.

"No, let me go, you fools!" The young man bellowed.

The young man's cries soon caught the attention of the other villagers as they charged towards the warriors with their pickaxes, pitchforks, and torches.

"Looks like we got company." said Maxi.

"I like company." Mitsurugi chimed in as he unsheathed his katana.

"No, wait, we can purify these people." Kilik added.

"Kilik, does these people look like they want to be purified?" Maxi asked.

Just as the violent mob of villagers were approaching the warriors, Mitsurugi wasted no time by charging in, cutting one of the villager's torso from their body.

"Mitsurugi, stop!" Kilik called out as he went after him.

"Hell, don't have all the fun to yourselves." said Maxi as he went after both Kilik and Mitsurugi.

It seemed at first, Mitsurugi was gaining the upper hand, fighting is way through the villagers when they had surrounded him, closing off Kilik's chances of saving the samurai.

"Well now, anyone else wants to die?" Mitsurugi asked.

One villager carrying a pitchfork charged from behind Mitsurugi. Hearing the villager's insane yelling, Mitsurugi sidestepped the attacker and decapitated him. Another villager, carrying a pickaxe swung wildly in the direction of Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi carefully dodged each oncoming swipe before finally delivering a blow of his own, slicing the villager in the chest and stabbing him through the heart. The villagers surrounding Mitsurugi desperately swarmed in on Mitsurugi, holding him down and preventing him from attacking anymore. Still fighting his way to Mitsurugi, Kilik managed to purify the insane villagers long enough so that he can get to his ally. Meanwhile, Maxi began disposing of the villagers himself, clearing a path to get to the middle also. When both men had arrived, they saw the villagers swarming all over Mitsurugi, apparently trying to suffocate him before killing him. Kilik attempted to purify the villagers but Maxi resumed fighting them off. The villagers then turn their attention to Kilik and Maxi as they left Mitsurugi, struggling for air. As Mitsurugi managed to breathe, a villager knocked him down. Raising his pitchfork to strike the samurai down, A blinding flash of red stopped the villager in his tracks, followed by slumping to the ground. Mitsurugi looked all around. He saw the fallen villager to his left and looked up and saw Taki standing a few inches away from him.

"How...did you?" Mitsurugi inquired with a confused look on his face.

"You're welcome." Taki replied.

As Kilik continued purifying the villagers, the previous villagers he purified were shaking off their temporary state.

"Oh no." said Kilik.

Just then, Talim, standing in a prayer position, began chanting her purifying mantra.

"Wind, heal them! Wind, relieve them!" Talim called out as she looked towards the sky.

A strong gust of winds blowing westward knocked a few villagers over while some braved the storm itself. While this would give Cassandra and Yun-Seong a chance to strike, they were also braving the storm as well. This gave Kilik enough time to purify the villagers as much as he could after the winds settled. As the winds subsided, the villagers found themselves and their festivities in disarray, thanks to Talim's wind purifying chant. While Kilik purified what little malicious influence, Yoshimitsu syphoned the energy out of the villagers, reliving them of their aura. As Kilik looked around, he saw Taki helping up Mitsurugi, Seong Mi-Na and Maxi assisting Cassandra and Yun-Seong with clearing the debris and Talim, already collasped on the ground. Kilik rushed over to Talim, along with Yoshimitsu.

"Talim..." Kilik called out to her.

"Talim." Kilik called again.

Yun-Seong rushed over to see if Talim was fine also.

"Is she okay?" Yun-Seong asked.

Talim started to come around, stretching out in a sitting position.

"You're alright." Kilik sighed.

Talim turned her attention over to the young man who previously attacked them. He was in a fetal position, quivering and shedding tears.

"Sir..."Talim called out to him.

The young man eyes shown pain and sadness instead of insanity and madness.

"What was the meaning for all of this?" Talim asked.

The young man looked at Talim, then saw the rest of the warriors heading his direction.

"It was all for the celebration of the blood moon." The young man spoke.

"The Azure Knight demanded our village pay homage to a sword that have enslaved us for so long." The young man added.

"Can you tell us the quickest way to Ostrheinsburg?" Kilik asked.

"Walk through the trail of skulls and follow the sword graves, you will be there as quickly as possible." The young man informed them.

"Thank you." said Kilik.

As the warriors headed on their way to Ostrheinsburg, the moon began to change its color from a pearl white to a shade of red.

"We better get moving." said Taki.

The warriors were now heading to Ostrheinsburg, ready to engage in battle against The Azure Knight and to vanquish Soul Edge, once and for all. But as the warriors were on their way, the flock of ravens flew overhead, screeching and hawking a warning of despair as Tira, watching safely from a distance, spied on the warriors as they resumed their progress.

"March forth to your demise, warriors...you will soon join the ones that championed Soul Calibur to a mass grave." Tira said to herself in a haunting tone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Back at Ostrheinsburg Castle, the druids prepared for the upcoming ritual as the Azure Knight glanced at the moon has it fully changed its color to blood red from the stained glass windows of the throne room. The Azure Knight held both swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur firmly in his grasp as the moon shone an eerie light on Soul Edge, almost as if it were favoring the sword over its opposer.

"At last, the moon has arrived and it is time for the ritual." said The Azure Knight.

Tira was skipping past the druids as she made her way towards the Azure Knight with information regarding the warriors.

"My liege." Tira called out to the Azure Knight in a jolly tone.

"I've come back with news regarding those pesky warriors." Tira added.

"It had better be good." The Azure Knight said still glancing at the blood moon

"Well..." Tira began as her tone in voice started to change.

"You remember those villagers you had under your control?" Tira asked.

The Azure Knight stood silently, not responding to Tira's question.

"Well, those warriors managed to get past them by force and..." Tira said nervously.

"And they're heading our way now?" The Azure Knight asked.

"Yes, my liege." Tira responded.

"You were supposed to make those villagers stop those warriors and kill them!" The Azure Knight bellowed.

"I-I'm sorry, my liege." Tira replied.

"I won't accept failure, not when the blood moon ritual is about to commence!" said The Azure Knight.

"Take six druids with you and head for the dungeon so we can tie the prisoners so we can finally devour their souls and finally put Soul Calibur away." demanded The Azure Knight.

"At once, my liege." said Tira.

Outside of Ostrheinsburg Castle, the warriors themselves had finally arrived to their destination.

"So this is Ostrheinsburg Castle?" Mitsurugi asked.

"Yes, but it seemed a lot bigger than I had remembered it being." Kilik responded.

As the warriors were about to head into Ostheinsburg Castle to finally confront The Azure Knight, a fully armored woman, with brownish-red hair peaking out of her helmet carrying a lance and a short sword being accompanied by a band of mercenaries stood in their way.

"You there!" the Armored Woman called out to the warriors.

"You stand in our way of destroying Ostrheinsburg!" she added as she pointed her lance at the group.

"Who the hell are you?" Kilik asked.

"I am Hildegard von Krone of the Kingdom Wolfkrone!" the Armored Woman announced.

"My name is Kilik and my group and I are also on our way to destroying Ostrheinsburg but our mission is to preserve the spirit sword, Soul Calibur." Kilik announced.

"Soul Calibur? That sword is nothing more than a fable!" said Hilde.

"The sword itself is real and I have seen its power." said Kilik.

"Are you certain that you have seen this sword or are you spewing nothing more than delusional visions of what you proclaim to be Soul Calibur?" Hilde asked.

"The sword is real, I can prove it to you if we work together and bring down Ostrheinsburg." said Kilik.

Hilde looked at the group and saw their eagerness. She knew having allies on her side would weigh the outcome in her group's favor.

"Your group may be beneficial to me, Kilik." Hilde began.

"I will save the leader of my group as will you save the sword you are looking for." said Hilde.

"Agreed." said Kilik.

Hilde nodded and addressed her group.

"Members of Schwarzwind, we march into Ostrheinsburg with the intent on destroying the evil that resides in this place but now we have allies that will fight alongside us in our cause to vanquish the enemy. We will grant them such alliance as they search for a prized weapon as shall we destroy The Azure Knight and to once and for all liberate all of Wolfkrone!"

Hilde's speech boosted the morale of the mercenaries as well as the group of warriors that were accompanying her.

Back in the castle, Tira, along with the six druids, made their way to the dungeon. Upon reaching the dungeon entrance, Ivy, disguised as one of the druids waited for them.

"Hey, dungeon druid!" said Tira.

"We need you to unlock the doors so that we can get the prisoners and kill them all!" Tira demanded with a tone of sadism and malicious intent.

Ivy nodded, unlocked the dungeon doors as the the druids entered the narrow dungeon with Ivy behind them. Ivy slowly walked towards the cell Siegfried was. She unlocked the cell doors, walked up to Siegfried and whispered something to him.

"Siegfried, do not worry, as soon as the ritual begins, I will spring into action with my sword and free you and the others."

Ivy then removed the shackles that were holding Siegfried as the first pair of druids dragged him out of his cell. Ivy then moved towards the cell Zasalamel was held in. She unlocked the cell as the second pair of druids dragged him out of his cell. Finally, Ivy walked towards the center cell, where Xianghua was shackled and bounded. She unlocked the cell and Xianghua's shackles and bounds as the last pair of druids carried her out of her cell. As the druids were leaving the dungeon, Raphael and Amy were gaining back their consciousness as they stumbled a bit to catch up with the druids before the dungeon closed on them.

"Quickly, Amy." Raphael whispered as he instructed the young child to follow closely behind him.

In the throne room, The Azure Knight awaited the three sacrificial figures as he sat on his throne with Soul Edge at his right, and his feet firmly planted on Soul Calibur. Just then, Tira arrived as she announced the arrival of the prisoners.

"Here they are, my liege." Tira announced in a jolly tone.

The druids carried Siegfried, Zasalamel, and Xianghua to three stakes, tying them up as The Azure Knight watched.

"Leave Xianghua and Zasalamel as they are, I want Siegfried to watch as I make them suffer!" demanded the Azure Knight.

The druids adjusted Siegfried's stake facing slightly to left. Finally, the time had come for the blood moon ritual to begin.

"Allies, Generals, Slaves to Soul Edge!" The Azure Knight called out to his fellow warriors.

"The time has come for the demise of Soul Calibur and its champions who once wielded its cause to vanquish the demonic sword is now at hand!" said The Azure Knight.

"We have all gathered here on this fateful night to succumb these souls, weakened the will of the spirit sword and to finally reign with ultimate power!" The Azure Knight continued.

"Let us begin with the sacrificing of the first champion Soul Calibur chosen, Zasalamel." The Azure Knight added.

The members of Schwarzwind used a battering ram to knock over the entrance of the castle.

"Almost there!" said Hilde.

The battering ram eventually knocked over the entrance as the members of Schwarzwind and the warriors began their raid on Ostrheinsburg.

"You warriors, take the right wing, we'll take the left wing." Hilde demanded.

"Fine." said Kilik.

"On my signal, when I raise the flag on my lance, that is when you strike." said Hilde.

"Okay, then that's what we'll do." said Kilik.

In the throne room, the druids began chanting as The Azure Knight took up the demonic sword, Soul Edge and pointed it right at the throat of Zasalamel.

"Here stands before us, the first champion of Soul Calibur, a warrior mystic from an ancient tribe that preserved such an inferior sword, now feigns helplessly in sorrow as his life will fade into nothingness." said The Azure Knight.

As The Azure Knight raised Soul Edge overhead, ready for the demonic sword to acquire Zasalamel's soul, screams could be heard from a nearby corridor as everyone turned their attention to where the sound was coming from.

"Cease those intruders!" The Azure Knight yelled.

As Cervantes, Voldo, and the Astaroth army headed to where the screams were coming from, they came across a charging group of mercenaries heading their direction. The Schwarzwind came running out of the left wing of the castle, weapons in hand.

"We shall take care of these vermin!" said The lead Astaroth golem.

The Astaroth army engaged the mercenaries, knocking over the first attackers and then stomping over the second attackers. The overwhelming power of the golem army managed to send Schwarzwind reeling back a bit. On the other side of the castle corridors, the warriors watched as they saw Schwarzwind struggle to maintain any ground against the Astaroth army.

"We gotta do something, they're getting killed." said Cassandra.

" We'll have to wait when Hilde gives us the signal." said Kilik.

"Forget the signal, we might as well go in and fight those damn freaks ourselves." Maxi chimed in.

Hilde was fighting her way through the crowd, looking to raise her lance. Using her troops as human shields, she managed to reach some light and with her lance, she raised it high in the air signaling the warriors' time to strike.

"Now's our chance." said Taki.

"Let's move!" Mitsurugi yelled.

The warriors charged in heading towards The Azure Knight's allies full speed.

"More pests?" The Azure Knight yelled.

Siegfried, Xianghua, and Zasalamel woke up and saw what was going on. While Siegfried and Zasalamel looked on rather confusingly, Xianghua's eyes lit up as she saw Kilik and the other warriors fighting their way to save them.

"Kilik? Kilik!" Xianghua called out to him amidst the clashing swords and weaponry.

The warriors found themselves fighting against the Lizardmen as their leader, the winged Lizardman instructed them to take out the warriors once and for all. Maxi, Yun-Seong, Seong Mi-Na, and Mitsurugi stepped up and bravely took on the Lizardmen themselves, while Kilik,Cassandra, Taki, and Yoshimitsu engaged in battle against Voldo, Sophitia, Cervantes, and an injured Raphael respectively.

Kilik battled against Voldo as Kilik was fighting his way through the melee. Voldo started to jump, flip, and contort all around Kilik's attack but at the same time, Kilik managed to block and parry all of Voldo's attacks. Kilik saw an opening as Voldo flamboyantly flailed around, trying to distract him but the monk zeroed in on his chest, knocking the blind katar wielder backwards.

"Kilik, Kilik!" Xianghua called out to him.

Kilik looked around to see who was calling for him. Amidst the chaos, he focused and saw Xianghua calling out to him.

"Kilik, help me!" Xianghua cried.

"Xianghua!" Kilik replied.

As Kilik rushed over to free Xianghua, he was tackled from behind as Voldo grabbed Kilik's legs, causing him to fall. Xianghua gasped as she looked on helplessly. Kilik struggled to free himself out of Voldo's grasp but with each movement, Voldo continued to hold on to him, making Kilik's struggle a lot more difficult. Kilik grabbed his Kali Yuga staff, turned around and tried to fight Voldo off but the blind katar wielder continued pinning him down. Just as Voldo was about to strike Kilik, Maxi, using the rope from his nunchaku to choke Voldo as Kilik stood up.

"Come on, Kilik take him out!" yelled Maxi as Voldo struggled to free himself.

Kilik charged in with his staff, full force, piercing Voldo in the stomach as he cried out in pain. Voldo slumped to the floor.

"Kilik, Maxi, get me out of here!" Xianghua yelled.

As Kilik and Maxi rushed to Xianghua's aide, The Azure Knight got in between them.

"She's not going anywhere!" said The Azure Knight.

"Not if I have something to do with it." said Kilik.

Cassandra was staring down her sister as the battle around them continued.

"Sophitia, I will not hold back because you're my sister but because I will free you from Soul Edge's grasp!" Cassandra declared as she pointed her sword at Sophitia.

"Cassandra, I will kill you." Sophitia said with no emotion in her voice.

Both sisters charged at each other, full force, their swords clashing with their shields. Neither sister backed off the other as they quarreled against one another. They were too evenly matched. Whatever attack Cassandra telegraphed offensively, Sophitia responded back defensively and followed it up with a kick to the gut and a swipe sending her backwards. Sophitia looked to gain an edge over her sister but Cassandra wasn't ready to give up so easily. It was Cassandra's turn to switch the tide in her favor as she sidestepped her sisters' oncoming offense and delivered a kick to her face, sending her to the ground. Sophitia struggled to get up, balancing herself on her sword but Cassandra kicked her sword away as she pointed hers at her sister.

"Sophitia, this doesn't have to be like this." Cassandra said as she hesitated to finish her sister off.

"Cassandra, free me of this curse." Sophitia replied.

Cassandra stood hesitantly as she looked at her sister. She nodded as a single tear flowed down her left cheek. As Cassandra was about to strike down Sophitia, a stray bullet went flying past her, distracting her.

"What the hell?" Cassandra said to herself.

This gave Sophitia, through Soul Edge's malicious influence, the opportunity to strike her sister back.

Cervantes found himself shooting stray bullets from his pistol sword, trying to take down an elusive Taki.

"Hold still, wench!" Cervantes yelled.

Cervantes was recklessly shooting at the air, hoping to bring Taki down.

"Fine, then I'll play your game!" Cervantes added.

The dreaded pirate took to the air as he flew up and engaged Taki in an aerial battle. At first, Taki seemed to have an edge over Cervantes but once the pirate started parrying her attacks, Cervantes slammed the ninja down to the floor, causing her to cry out in pain, Cervantes flew down and landed hard on her stomach hard, knocking the wind out of her. He drew out his pistol sword once again, pointing it directly at her as she feigned in helplessness.

"I had waited for such an event like this." Cervantes began.

"Now, I will exact my vengeance by sending you to hell!" Cervantes declared.

As Cervantes was about to shoot Taki directly in the head, a swish sound was heard behind the dreaded pirate. Cervantes looked down and saw his exposed torso had been stabbed by a sword. The pirate lifelessly fell to the ground followed by another stab from the sword, this time to the neck. Taki looked up and saw her rival, Mitsurugi as the one who saved her from imminent death. Mitsurugi extended his hand to Taki as he helped her off the ground.

"You're welcome." He said with a smirk.

Raphael, still injured after his battle with Ivy tried his best to attack Yoshimitsu but the samurai-like ninja evaded his attacks by sidestepping and even at teleporting al around him. Instead of striking Raphael with his sword, Yoshimitsu syphoned the french noble's energy, causing him to completely fall to the ground, losing conscious.

"For someone who use such grace and fluidity, you lacked both in battle." Yoshimitsu retorted.

While the battle waged on, Ivy, still disguised as a druid, used her coiled whip sword to free Siegfried. While she was doing so, she watched how Kilik and Maxi bravely but overwhelmingly fight The Azure Knight, trying to save Xianghua. As Ivy freed Siegfried, she saw the druids head in her direction. Ivy disrobed, revealing herself to the druids as she uncoiled her whip sword and effortlessly killing them. This caused The Azure Knight to be distracted as Kilik landed a hit on the Azure Knight's armor, puncturing a hole in it.

"Maxi, see if you can free Xianghua!" said Kilik.

"Are you sure?" Maxi asked.

"Maxi, just do it!" Kilik replied.

Maxi raced to where Xianghua was to see if he could try to free Xianghua. While he was doing so, Schwarzwind members began fighting off the Astaroth army, rallying back from an early deficit. With Maxi trying to free Xianghua and Kilik puncturing a hole in his armor, The Azure Knight was now the one being overwhelmed, not being to do anything. Meanwhile, Ivy had freed Siegfried and pointed towards Soul Calibur.

"Get the spirit sword, I'll free Zasalamel!" demanded Ivy.

"Right." said Siegfried.

Siegfried raced towards the other end of the throne room, heading towards Soul Calibur. He ran passed the flailing Astaroth army as well as his Schwarzwind allies. Once he got to the sword, he went on to help his allies overcome the enemy.

"NO!" bellowed The Azure Knight.

As Kilik continued to injure the Azure Knight, Maxi had finally freed Xianghua, who looked frantic and wanted to help Kilik but she didn't have her jian with her. Ivy started to free Zasalamel but Tira swiped her ring blade at her direction.

"Uh huh, no freeing the prisoners!" Tira said in a sweet et sadistic tone.

As Tira swiped her ring blade at Ivy again, she started to laugh at them but once Ivy uncoiled her sword again, Tira stopped laughing and got serious as she and Ivy engaged in combat, leaving Zasalamel to struggle out of his bond on his own. Ivy and Tira's weapons clashed against one another but once Ivy's whip sword wrapped itself around Tira's ring blade, it looked like Ivy had an advantage but Tira was also pulling just as hard as well. During the tug of war, it seemed like Ivy was losing her grip until she commanded her sword to break apart, as the blades flew directly at Tira, leaving slashes and cuts across her face and body. Ivy delivered a kick to Tira and later threw her down to the ground.

The blades from Ivy's whip sword recollected themselves, reforming back into its sword form. Ivy walked towards Tira, placing her foot at her throat.

"Don't move." Ivy demanded.

As Zasalamel freed himself, he looked at Maxi and a frantic Xianghua as she was looking for her jian.

"Where is it, I need to help Kilik!" said Xianghua.

Zasalamel approached them, looking to help them.

"Our weapons have been taken to the armory, I shall go and retrieve them." Zasalamel said.

"I'm going with you!" said Xianghua.

At first, Zasalamel didn't want Xianghua to help him but after being captured by the Azure Knight and almost sacrificed, Zasalamel nodded and brought Xianghua and Maxi with him. Cassandra struggled trying to fight off her sister. She looked completely drained, out of breath, and very little left to do as Sophitia raised her sword, ready to strike her sister down.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance, Cassandra." said Sophitia.

"Now, you will die at my hands." Sophitia added.

As Sophitia was about to finish off Cassandra, when a shuriken flew in her direction, causing Sophitia to shield herself. Sophitia looked and saw that it was Taki who threw the shuriken at her direction. Distracted by this occurrence, Yoshimitsu snook up behind Sophitia and syphoned her energy, causing her to slump the ground.

"Sophitia!" Cassandra called out to her sister.

"She is fine, lady Cassandra!" said Yoshimitsu

"We must get her out of here." said Taki.

Inside the armory, Maxi, Xianghua, and Zasalamel searched for their weapons.

"They have to be here somewhere." said Xianghua.

"I'll help you." said Maxi.

Zasalamel searched through the spears and shields until he found his scythe.

"At last, my scythe." said Zasalamel.

As Zasalamel found his weapon, Maxi and Xianghua were struggling to find Xianghua's jian. As Xianghua felt like she was about to lose all hope, Maxi had found it for her.

"I got it." said Maxi.

"Great." said Xianghua.

As Xianghua and Zasalamel got back their respective weapons, the lead Astaroth and the winged Lizardman stood in their way.

"We'll have to fight them off!" said Xianghua.

"Xianghua, go help Kilik!" said Maxi.

"But I want to stay and fight with the both of you." said Xianghua.

"Just go to him!" demanded Maxi.

As Zasalamel and Maxi engaged Astaroth and Lizardman in battle, Xianghua rushed off to help Kilik. Back at the throne room, Kilik was starting to get tired of fighting the Azure Knight. He damaged the knight's armor as much as he could, panting for breath as the knight was balancing himself on Soul Edge. Xianghua made it back to the throne room and saw how weakened Kilik was. She rushed to his side, holding him up. Seeing this, The Azure Knight was about to strike both Kilik and Xianghua but Siegfried, grasping Soul Calibur, made the save.

"Get him to safety!" Siegfried yelled.

"Right!" said Xianghua.

Xianghua carried Kilik to safety where Yun-Seong and Mi-Na were.

"Is he alright?" Yun-Seong asked.

"I hope so." said Xianghua.

The battle between Siegfried and The Azure Knight waged on with Siegfried on the attack. The Azure Knight couldn't keep his composure and found himself now on the defensive. Siegfried, using Soul Calibur, pierced through one of the holes Kilik had made with the Kali Yuga and struck Nightmare down. As Siegfried looked at the downed knight, Siegfried hoisted Soul Calibur high in the air, and was ready to finish The Azure Knight off, once and for all.

"By this sword, I will have my redemption!" Siegfried declared.

As Siegfried struck down the Azure Knight, his opposer, using Soul Edge, counteracted the attack as the edges of both swords clashed forming a void that collapsed the walls within the throne room, revealing the blood moon and the crimson sky as the void grew larger.

"What's going on?" Cassandra asked.

The void began sucking up the warriors, living, dead, and unconscious as they Siegfried and The Azure Knight began to falter under the power of the void. Both were the first to get sucked into the void and later the rest of the warriors, holding on to each other until all was sucked into the void's wormhole. The warriors found themselves flying through the wormhole at a rapid pace until they were spat out of the hole and into another world, foreign from what they ever knew. As the warriors, Xianghua, Ivy and Hilde regained their composure and observed their strange surroundings, a voice boomed out to them like an echoing sound of thunder.

"Welcome...To Chaos!" The voice boomed as the warriors looked up at the sky.

"I believe we're no longer fighting in Ostrheinsburg anymore." said Kilik as the warriors brandished their weapons once again to do battle in this newly beautiful, disarrayed, yet haunting world.

The End.


End file.
